<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Snow by VenomQuill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604848">Silver Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill'>VenomQuill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alliancetale [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alliancefell, Alternate Universe - Alliancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Snowdin (Undertale), Snowdin Start!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne, the last surface monster alive, has fallen into a world of monsters that a little white stargazer lilly described as a world where "IT'S KILL OR <i>BE</i> KILLED!" Now, the spirit of a long-dead skeleton monster follows her and the same lilly safe in a dirt-filled boot is held hard under her protection as she walks out of the darkness of the Ruins and into the frozen wasteland of Snowdin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alliancetale [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chilly wind seeped through the cracks of the stone door at the end of the cave. Undyne glanced back, her eye narrowed. She could hear the heavy, wheezing breaths slipping through the old man’s teeth. The monster had been <em>huge–</em>the biggest thing she’d ever seen. Long, dark gray hair fell past his chin and drooping ears and split between his long, gray, slicked-back horns. Although his stark yellow fire had burned her at times, he now lay against the stone in the small room that fed into the hallway leading out of the Ruins, wheezing and shaking.</p><p>Gaster looked up at Undyne. “WAS THAT THE WISEST CHOICE?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Undyne with a contemptuous sniff. “He fought me. I beat him down. That old man was too weak to fight a surface-monster like me. Besides, he’s still alive, isn’t he?”</p><p>“BARELY,” Gaster muttered.</p><p><em>“DON’T LISTEN TO HIM!”</em> puffed the loud, boisterous voice of her spirit companion. The skeleton glared back with narrowed eye sockets, a crack running over one from some fight when he was alive. His teeth, sharp and jagged like Undyne’s, were clenched together. If he could, Undyne theorized, he’d have helped her take the old man down.</p><p>Gaster shook his head. “FINE. WE SHOULD MOVE. WE DON’T KNOW IF <em>THEY</em> WILL BE WAITING FOR US. IF WE HURRY, WE MIGHT MAKE IT PAST THEM.”</p><p>“So, who’s them?” Undyne prompted as they walked.</p><p>“HIS CHILDREN,” Gaster explained simply. “HIS YOUNGER, FRESHER, VERY STRONG CHILDREN.”</p><p>Undyne rolled her eye with a hard <em>pfft.</em> “Let them try. I beat him, I can beat them, too.”</p><p>Undyne pushed all her weight into the stone door at the end of the cavern. She shivered and bared her yellowed teeth as the biting cold of the outside slammed into her. Still, she slipped outside and shut the door behind herself. Undyne looked around at her surroundings, grimacing and suppressing a shiver. Trees taller than houses sprang up around her in an impenetrable forest. The gaps between trees were so tight, very little snow was on the ground. Thankfully, a trail cut a swath of clear snow through the heavy forest.</p><p>Undyne walked, holding Gaster tight to her chest. <em>Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch.</em> The sound of her feet sinking into the snow echoed through the eerily silent forest.</p><p>Undyne paused and her footsteps went silent. Gaster started to speak, but Undyne covered his mouth with her hand. The lily dipped out of her grasp. Silence swallowed them up. Still, if Undyne concentrated, she could hear a very, very, <em>very</em> quiet, slow intake of air. Were it not for the years of training her parents put her through, Undyne might have skipped the tiny detail. Undyne narrowed her eyes and kept walking.</p><p>
  <em>Snap!</em>
</p><p>Undyne spun around and threw her hand out. Three spears materialized above her and shot. The spears sunk deep into the snow, one of them snapping a twig into smithereens. Undyne narrowed her eye. Nothing, not even the finest grain of dust, touched the snow. The trio of spears evaporated. Undyne snorted and kept walking. Ahead of them, the trail stopped at a crack in the earth too wide to jump and too dark to see. A bridge spanned it. Although a gate stood on the bridge, the bars were <em>just</em> wide enough for someone like Undyne to squeeze through.</p><p>
  <em>Shhhhip!</em>
</p><p>Undyne gasped and set a hand to her right ear fin. A sprinkle of dust from a heavy cut in her fin touched one of her webbed fingers. Ahead of her, a long, slender knife red as a wilted rose sank hilt-deep in the gate. Gaster snapped, “DON’T LOOK BACK! GO!”</p><p>Undyne raced forward and summoned another trio of spears. One of the wooden beams of the gate shattered as the spears went straight through it. Undyne’s boots slipped on the icy wood, but she kept moving. Undyne dared to glance back. A creature much taller than her gave chase, bright scarlet eyes gleaming beneath the shadow of its maroon hoodie emblazoned with the Delta Rune on it.</p><p>“UNDYNE! PAY ATTENTION!” Gaster snapped.</p><p>Undyne looked ahead and scrambled to a stop. Snow crunched and splattered over her ankles as she skidded to a stop and ran back. Another monster ran around the bend, one hand on a long, curved sword gleaming with a rainbow light along the edge, his other fuzzy hand crackling in green fire. The monster stopped and stared at Undyne with wide maroon eyes. Undyne bristled. Standing before her, wearing a red and pink shirt with a white delta rune printed on the chest and white sleeves with a red heart on the shoulders, was a monster resembling a younger version of Asgore. Only a puff of dark hair topped his head between two medium-length, dark horns rather than long hair. A scarf, stripes of maroon and red and gold and yellow, wrapped around his neck and fluttered behind himself.</p><p>Undyne glanced at the bridge. The creature following them stood just in front of her bridge, their knife gripped tight in their hand. Fur-lined, reddish brown boots sank into the snow with black pants half hiding their top. They stared at her with wide scarlet eyes and a wide, creepy smile.</p><p>Asgore’s son burst into laughter. “Nice job, Chara! Hah! A fuckin’ surfacer. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Whatever I want!” Undyne barked back, hand held high. A spear materialized in her grasp while three more appeared above her head. “Stand back!”</p><p>Asgore’s son raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, his sword raised and smug grin wide. “What are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“I’ll spear you, just like that stupid old man!” Undyne spat. “I’m not scared of you!”</p><p>The two sentries hesitated. “Did you… <em>kill</em> him?”</p><p>Undyne shifted her weight and looked between them. “Yeah? What if I said–”</p><p>Gaster interrupted, “SHE DID NOT. SHE SPARED HIS LIFE.”</p><p>Undyne smirked. “He tried to fight me and got his fuzzy butt kicked! Stand aside or I’ll do the same to both of you!”</p><p>Chara narrowed their eyes in a glare. Asgore’s son snorted. “Right. Like Dad would ever get beaten by a little scrap like you.” He glanced at Chara. “Right?”</p><p>Chara nodded. She shuddered and a small cough escaped their throat.</p><p>Undyne grinned. “Sick? Your friend here is sick What are you doing out here, trying to challenge <em>me?</em>” Chara glared but did and said nothing.</p><p>Asgore’s son huffed. “Honestly, you’re right. They should be in bed, but they decided to play a fuckin’ hero again. Chara, go home.”</p><p>The human glanced between the two monsters.</p><p>“Chara, go <em>home,</em>” Asriel ordered, his voice a bit deeper and his glare on Chara. The human stood up straight and wordlessly walked past them, shooting a dark glare back over their shoulder at Undyne as they went.</p><p>“Okay, now that your human pet’s gone,” Undyne said, albeit a little loudly. “Do you wanna fight like a real monster or go back and check on your daddy?”</p><p>Surprisingly, the monster let go of his sword, which evaporated before hitting the ground, and quenched the fire in his hand. He stood up with a smirk. “I’d kill you now, but honestly? I spent <em>weeks</em> on all these traps and it would be a shame if they went to waste.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alliancefell, because why not?</p><p>Undyne is roughly the same here as she is in Alliancetale, save for being jumpier and more prone to fighting. Gaster is less calm and brave than his Alliancetale counterpart, knowing that he's not in control, but still as intelligent, cold, and calculating with the same goal.<br/>Asgore is soft-hearted but built a hard shell to keep from being hurt. Although he had the power to destroy Undyne, he allowed himself to be defeated rather than kill her himself. Despite everything, he still has not killed--nor will he ever killed--another monster or human.<br/>Chara is still the younger sister and still rather sick with a temporary cold. But she's silent as an owl and refuses to speak in the presence of anyone but Asriel and Frisk alone. She has an incredible aim, good focus and use of magic, and is rather smart. But she's cripplingly shy and distrustful.<br/>Asriel is the oldest child and still kind of soft. But he hides it under a cruel outer shell as he learned from his parents. He's bossier and gets away with it with any but Frisk or his mother.<br/>Papyrus changes the most, losing his polite love and forgiveness. He's harsh to others, especially after the circumstance of his death, and insists fervently that Abraham Atwater murdered him. Quite the opposite; Papyrus and found out that monsters could absorb human SOULs to become more powerful. He got Sans in on the deal to ambush and kill the boy. The plan went awry when they realized that even the youngest humans tend to be stronger than monsters. The boys told no one their plan, so Toriel--thinking the child a murderer--struck him down. Asgore was horrified that Toriel could kill a child without so much as an investigation, especially after hearing the injured child's sobbing and pleas for help and sorrow. Toriel, alone in her castle, grew distant. She's slowly gone insane, infecting her eldest child with her ideas of conspiracy and mistrust. Although she liked Chara through Asriel's insistance and how happy he was to have a sibling. Chara does not trust her--and rightfully so--and never told her about Frisk when she appeared. She made Asriel swear to secretly and learned how to blackmail and threaten and guilt people into making Toriel believe Frisk was a physically gifted monster.<br/>In Alliancetale, you gain an automatic neutral ending by telling Toriel Frisk is a human, which makes Toriel believe Chara turned her entire kingdom against her. Before she fights you, she shoves her throne aside and stamps a button under the throne before entering the fight. The phone call given at the end is from Chara, who venomously tells you that Frisk was killed by Royal Guard who also drove Chara and Asriel into hiding in the Ruins with Asgore. The Monster Kingdom becomes a turbulent place owned by a tight group of elites in the former Royal Guard who are now dead-set on getting the last SOUL and destroying humanity.</p><p>Might write that, actually. lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>